Hell Fire
by Blackdove085
Summary: How could someone as righteous and holy as me fall into the temptation of the she Devil witch Katniss. She is a lowly Gypsy a cockroach but her dark magic spell has effected me. I have failed the test I was given to by God so I will make that Temptress pay and she will learn to never Play with Fire. "I will get you my Girl on Fire"
1. Inrtoduction

And here I am with a new story, surprisingly I got this idea from a Disney song. I have a very strong feeling that this will be darker then Nymphetamine and I got that story from a considered Black metal band. Things Disney does for you kids. Yes I know that Katniss Everdeen is not a Romania name but let's just pretend that it is for the sake of the story. This story takes place in Germany because Cato's last name is German. Also, Since I am now starting to use tumblr I will post all of my book covers there so you can enjoy all of them.

* * *

Blackdove085 gives her love towards you and wishes you guy a enjoyable reading time. I am still working on Nym but I am trying to make it longer because I wanna focus on Dialogue. I hope to hear from you soon, bye bye.

* * *

'Fucking bitch.' I thought as I glared at her as she gave a fake kind and friendly smile. 'Who the fuck do you think you are?' I thought when she started to spin in a circle. Her dress slowly started to give the illusion of I being on first. I could only wish that they were so that she could burn as she lets out shrieks of pain. Ever since that Gypsy came here she's been nothing but trouble. Standing on these street corners dancing and singing in her foreign language of Romanian. How her light Olive skin glows when the rays of the sun hits it, her hips swaying, but most of all how her voice sounds like a church bell to where even the birds stop to listen.

But what I hate more about the bitch is how she flirts with other men and then turns away with a blush like a virgin when I know what she does. Selling her body for a easy way to make money when singing and dancing seductively isn't enough. But it was night and it was a festival that her kind and she was dressed more fiendish then her day cloths. Her hair fell in waves around her shoulders and fell to her middle back, bare foot with bells tied around her ankles, red skirt with a black slash, and cream colored blouse that fell off her shoulders. Her day clothes where so different from these night clothes she had on her sinful body.

I glanced down at the sheer green scarf she dropped earlier this morning. I could still smell her perfume of spices and mint. My eyes almost rolled to the back of my head as I bit my lip. How could this happen to me, me a holy judge. How could not just a woman but a Gypsy girl of all people make my head fill with such unholy thoughts of lust for someone as low as her. I am slowly becoming sin because of this fucking spell that little bitch cast on me. I wouldn't put it pass someone like her. But I will control that little gypsy witch if it's the last thing I do or else she will shriek in pain as her skin turns black from the flames she is placed into.

"I'll get you soon my Fire Girl."


	2. Chapter I

Okay so here is the second Chapter of Hell Fire .I have changed my mind from having Katniss being Romanian to Hungarian like in my other story Teufel but instead of being named Katalin her name is Katniss. You guys get to see Gale in this Chapter and let pretend like we do with Katniss that Gale Hawthorne is a Spanish name also. The next Chapter is where things get interesting. With all of this done.

* * *

**Blackdove085** gives her love towards you and hopes to hear from you soon. Nym will have a update in about two weeks as so will Teufel. I will see you guys next time on Hell Fire. Bye Bye

* * *

_P.S the song Katniss sings is Scarborough Fair. That is all._

* * *

Today's the Festival of Fools, I have to go and attend because I would like bad as a judge not to go. I cannot stand being around the Trash of Germany. All I need to do is just find their 'Court of Miracles' so instead of killing a few bugs with my fingers I can crush the best with a stone killing every last one of them. They are a disgrace to society and they need to be gotten rid of. God has assigned me this role to make sure that his holy church will stay pure and not become corrupted. I may be only 19 but I have done better then any man at the peak of wisdom. I will prove to every single one of them that I am the best judge King Snow has ever had.

I then noticed a tent set up with the words 'Find out Destiny'. I knew what the person who ran the booth did, the work of Satan. Fortune tellers are almost as bad as witches. They meddle into what is only the business of God. I was about ride pass it on my black horse Grim but my curiosity got the better of me. I would like to see what the Gypsy would tell me. Grimm was tied to a post in a knot no gypsy could undo. I made sure my dagger was in my belt with the handle slight peaking out to show this woman that if she tried anything strange I will stab her.

"Hello Judge Tuefel how may I be of assistance for your future?" the middle aged woman asked me with a smirk on her face. I raised by eyebrow to her. "You just came here just to see if I can do what I claim I do didn't you?" I simply nodded my head her smile widened. "Good, take a seat and relax, I think I'll just start with a palm reading." She said as she held out her hand. "Give me your hand with the back of it facing down." I did as she instructed. She was quite for a bit with her eyebrows frowning as her brown eyes were on my palm. I had to fight the urge to pull my hand away like I was touching fire, I am letting Satan's works done.

"You will not live to be an old man, but you will die with a high amount of money. You will not marry but will be with someone and you will have one child with this person." she simply told me as she looked into my eyes. My hand was finally out of her grasp. Standing up I turned and went towards the entrance of this hell tent. "You are not done Judge Tuefel." she called out to me as I held onto the tent flap.

"Yes we are, now excuse me or I will have you punished for doing the work of Satan. The future only lies in the hands of God." I told her before I left and went to my horse Smite. I gave one last glance to the sign before riding off towards where I will have to sit to watch the Feast of Fools. How could I let my curiosity get the best and allow myself to fall into temptation of the Devil. Just like with that Gypsy Katniss. I reach to touch her sheer green scarf but I quickly pulled out my hand when my newest Captain called out to me.

"Judge Teufel." I turned my head and raised my eyebrow towards him. I cannot understand why someone as weak as he is could become a captain. My first job I had to get a band of Gypsies, I got two of the three but the third one ran. I had to push her to get what I thought were stolen goods but turned out to be a deformed monster. I had to put the poor child out of a misery of being called and monster. I couldn't just drown the poor thing. I had to snap the poor things neck because that was the quickest way to kill someone. 'May God hold her in his arms in Heaven.' were the last words that child heard.

"What is it Captain Mellark?" I asked him looking ahead of myself.

"Are you worried about anything happening?" he asked causing me to laugh.

"Of course things will happen when you have all the Gypsies in Frankfurt together."

"Sir I don't understand.." he told me.

"All Gypsies do are beg or steal, move from place to place, and do the work of Satan." I told him as a scowl formed on my face. "Things here are different then they are in England Mellark. We are more devote as you can say. I can still feel my skin crawl every time I hear someone mention those devil devices the print and press. And what Spain is doing, going to the end of the earth to see if there's something more then that."

"But those are helping us move forward into the 16th Century Judge Teufel. We cannot remain in the 10th Century." he told me causing me to scoff. "It is not that I am against the Church Teufel but I believe that God would like common people know about him and not depend on only selected officials. The man that wrote what was wrong with the Catholic church may be right."

"Who? Martin Luther, I think he's fooled himself into believing that he's doing God's work when really it's the work of Satan…just like these Gypsies." I told him as I looked into his eyes. "Your job is to fetch criminals off the street, especially these low life Gypsies."

"I still can't understand why you want Gypsies who simply read Palms and do simply Fortune reading just to make money, none of what they say is true." he said as we rode side my side. I flashed a quick smile to him as I looked at a beggar Gypsies.

"Charity good sirs, I was born without legs so I cannot work to put even the small loaf of bread on the table for even myself let alone my sister." he told us, I rolled my eyes, he is probably lying… just a act simply so he can free ride and fool innocent people of their hard earned gold, silver, or bronze coins. But Mellark was as smart as I was as he gave a silver coin to him.

"You know that he is most likely lying Mellark, doesn't want to work so he thinks it's easier to just to pretend that he can't walk. That is why you should focus on such lying filth and take them off of these streets. But I have yet to find their hide away what they seem to call the Court of Miracles." I told him.

"And what do you plan to do as soon as you find this Court of Miracles?" he asked me with his lips in a thin line.

"What you do when you find a roach." I told him.

"You make your point very vivid Teufel."

"good that you understand, I will see when the crowning of the King of fools start, enjoy yourself Mellark." I gave him a curt nod and trotted off somewhere else.

* * *

**Peeta Mellark**

I watched Judge Teufel ride to peruse something that he would consider fun but I do not want to know what that would be. You'd think that a man that was 19 would be interested in the new ideas instead of 'The Church should only know Education'. I don't get the man, it seems as if he lacks compassion towards those in need. And how he hates Gypsies, not all of them are the same. I should know because I Dad used to help them when a group would rarely come to England. I got beaten because I burnt beard but it was worth it because I saw a girl the same age of me that was lending against the tree in the rain. I could just leave her there to die so I threw both of them at her. Ever since then I've never seen or heard of her again, but I can live with myself that a saved a life.

I let out a sigh as I got off my horse and started to walk beside him with the reigns in my hand. I hate being the center of attention. Teufel seems to enjoy it when people look up at him in fear. When I first met him he was having the Captain before me whipped and told the man that was whipping that he should vary it or he would get use to the stinging. I can tell he thinks I'm a weakling but the way he speaks down to me and treats me like I'm stupid. I would tell him on a few things he's wrong at but I don't want to be whipped or worst killed because I 'spoke' against a political official.

I broke from my thoughts as I heard a lovely voice singing in a Language I've never heard before.

_Fogsz Scarborough Fair  
Petrezselyem, zsálya, rozmaring, kakukkfű és_

I believe that may be Hungarian, but I can't be to sure. I walked towards the sound and what I saw surprised me, a gypsy women with her hair down swinging her hips and spinning in a circle as a man played on a violin. As this was happening a mother and daughter walked passed them, the little girl wanted to stay still and watch her dance but her mother grabbed onto her hand. "Those are Gypsies, they will steal us blind when are given the chance to."

_Ha te nem néhány ilyen egyszerű feladat  
Aztán lesz egy igaz szerelem az enyém  
Ő soha nem lesz az igaz szerelmem_

The song ended and the group that were watching them gave a clap before a new song started. The street Dancer was beautiful, I hate how she's a prostitute those. I took out a few gold coins and dropped them into the hat that was beside them. I heard a jiggle so I looked to see her nodding her head in thanks as she kept dancing. "Katniss, Haymitch needs you to get ready, today the Feast of Fools!" a little girl with blonde hair said as she came running towards with a smile on her face.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes Prim, I have to gather my things." Katniss told Prim as she stopped dancing and hung her instrument on her arm. The little girl nodded as ran off. She went to pick up her hat but one of my soldiers grabbed onto her arm and jerked her up.

"Where did you get those coins Gypsy? Stole most likely." he said as he glared at her and went to take it away from her. But she used her free arm to slap his hand away.

"For your information Solider I earned it!" she snapped as she tried to get her arms out of his hand but he just laughed.

"Your kind doesn't go out and earn things, well unless you're one of those Satan workers or a whore." he told her causing him to get hit across the head with her tambourine.

"Don't you ever dare call me any of those things again!"

"Why you little-" he didn't finish his sentence or the slap because that was when I stepped into between them.

"Ludwig! Don't you know you are not to hit a woman." I yelled as I grabbed onto his arm.

"This Gypsy started it!" he yelled back.

"Because you decided to bother her, she was about to be on her way before you started to accuse her of stealing and being a prostitute. And she did earn her money because I gave her some of mine. Now let her go and do something else." I said to him cause he to rough push her and my arms away from him and stormed off somewhere. "I'm sorry about that." I said as I helped her pick up her coins. She just nodded her head as she held her hat open.

"Thank you for helping but I do not want conversation, I have other things to do then that." she told me as she walked in the other way.

"Your welcome." I said as I raised my eyebrow.

"Why did you help that Gypsy girl Mellark?" I heard Judge Cato ask behind me. He was off of his black horse as walking towards me.

"Because she was being wrongly accused for a crime she did not do Sir." I told him as I looked up to him. I am only 68 cm while Teufel was a staggering 72 cm, I had no choice but to look up at him and vice versa with his situation.

"Never do that again or next time you will not get a warning. Understand?" I nodded my head.

"Do you understand?" he asked me again wanting words.

"I understand you clearly."

"Good because you are here to follow orders, you are no longer a warrior on the battle field, stop acting like it." he told me as he glared at me. He then shoved my into the nearest wall and walked off with his horse next to him.

* * *

**Gale Hawthrone**

"Queen Isabella and King Ferdinand paid Christopher Columbus to find out if the world is round. They were right and look at how wealthy Spain is from knowledge and the willingness to accept new ideas. But your King will never do that because he wants you to remain ignorant." I told people that would listen as I handed out papers of what I will say and more. "Ignorance is the worst form of punishment there is and you are allowing this to happen. There is so much beyond these city walls that you could experience like I have." I continued as I stood on a table no one was sitting.

"Has it occurred to him that they are not listening?" asked a young man.

"He probably thinks that if he talks long enough that they'll start to most likely. What is he a patriot?" the older man asked.

"Even worst, an Idealist." he told him.

"Which nation do you think, English?"

"To far, a Spanish man, you can tell he has an ascent of that territory" The older man said as he looked up and down at me while I spoke. "I guess it's time to burst his bubble." the man laughed before he walked towards me.

"You do realize that you are speaking to a crowd that could careless about being Ignorant!" he called out causing me to look towards him.

"I am simple telling them that there are better things then in this city where the law is still tied in the 8th Century. Now would you please shut up you drunk fool." I told him as I crossed my arms. He started to laugh before he joined me on the table.

"What could be any better then the Feast of Fools? There is food, music, and dancing…What more could a man want?" he asked me with a smile on his face.

"I would prefer freedom of wisdom over those any day. If I cannot be free to learn then what is the point of living?" I asked him.

"Living in Blissful ignorance! Now let us enjoy today! And have us watch the lovely Hungarian Dancer Katniss Everdeen dance!" he exclaimed as he started to clap and slowly others started to join. Foreign music started to play as a girl about my age dancing with sun in her hair. I felt my breathe taken away by her. I soon forgot about what I was speaking about.

"Who is that?" I asked myself. Someone laughed.

"That is Katniss Everdeen,the most beautiful girl in all of Europe. We call her the Girl on fire though too." a man said with a smile on his face.

"She is." I simply said as I looked at her dancing this lovely dance, spinning every now and them making her dress become a fire with a mix of red, oranges, yellows, blues, and greens. Her eyes are what Captivated me. "Strange though how she has the name Catnip." I said out loud.

"Her name is not Catnip boy, clean your ears, her name is Katniss." the person said as her rolled their eyes, I kept to myself after that and just kept my eyes on her.

"Look at the horrid display of sin." I heard someone exclaimed and how no one said anything to him. I turned around and saw their Judge, he was defiantly as old as me and I knew that I didn't and would never like him. "Judge Teufel, she is simply dancing, there is nothing seductive about it." a soldier said but he scoffed.

"What I should expect from someone who isn't chosen by god to his work." he said. "That girl is moving her hips in the most immodest way a women shouldn't, and how she is dressed." he finished. I noticed Katniss spinning and then a cartwheel towards what I first thought was me but ended towards Judge Teufel. She sat out his table and wrapped one of her scarf around his neck and brought him closer to her as she rested a finger on his lips.

"Learn to relax." she simply told him before she slightly pushed him away as she pulled her scarf from his neck.

* * *

**Cato Teufel**

As she sat in front of me I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes to the back of my head. Her mint and foreign species fill my nose stronger the her sheer green scarf that I now own. I felt her place her finger over my lips as she lent forward. "Learn to relax." she said before she pushed me away and dancing back to her spot. Most everyone in the crowd laughed at me and I felt myself let out a growl. How dare the little bitch.

She finished her dancing sitting on the ground. Gold, Silver, and Copper coins came as mostly men threw them at her and I noticed Mellark threw one gold coin towards her. "Thank you!" she said before she stood up. The older man who usually leads this started to speak again.

"Now it is time to crown the king of fools. Last year's King was good but any of you think you can do better them him." he said causing a large crowd to cheer. "Come on up and remember you have to show us your ugliest and scariest face to be crowned!" he exclaimed as a group of people jumped on the stage. Each and every single person was booed off the stage until they reached the last one. The man was deformed sorely and people started to scream and call him a monster.

"Wait Ladies and Gentleman, we wanted the ugliest face of Europe and we got it!" he said as he held onto their crown. "What is your name good sir?" he asked, the man gave a smile before he said it, I couldn't bring myself to care. "I announce you your king!" the man exclaimed again as Katniss put the crown on his head and gave him a kiss on his cheek. I clench my jaw as she walked off the stage. To change out of her costume. My mind started to drift off to sin filled ideas but did not try to stop them. My thought got broken when I saw someone threw a rotten tomato at their 'King'.

"How did you like that King of Fools?! Want more?!" another man yelled and before I knew it he was tied to the spin wheel as everyone started to throw vegetables that were rotten at him. When he noticed me he cried for help.

"Judge Teufel please save me! Please stop them!"

I pressed my lips together as I crossed my arms. HE should learn not to show his Satan given face to the people. No one in this cruel world are forgiven on curses like that. "Sir, permission to stop cruelty like this?" Mellark asked but I scoffed.

"In England that may be allowed but in the Holy Roman Empire this is to teach a lesson." I told him, he went to speak to me again. "Silence! You are to stay down until they are done, then you may help him." I told him causing him to glare at him.

"Yes Sir." he said harshly.

"Good."


End file.
